


Unforgettable

by Lily4499



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Deserts, Developing Relationship, Farmer Ushijima Wakatoshi, Feelings Realization, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gardens & Gardening, Gardner Ushijima Wakatoshi, Goshiki and Shirabu absolutely got together, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, Lawn Mowing, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Shirabu Kenjirou, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Minor Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Pining, Slow Burn, Sweet, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily4499/pseuds/Lily4499
Summary: Being the head groundskeeper at a popular wedding garden isn’t a very flashy job, but Ushijima prefered it that way. However on occasion a client will say to work with a wedding planner, or in this case a prying, loud, obnoxious, redheaded chocolatier. But even the worst seeds have a chance in fertile soil.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Unforgettable

…  
The day was hot and humid, not a single cloud. That meant not a single moment of shade or relief from the sun. Normally, Ushijima would tend to other things and wait for it to cool down before weeding, however he had spotted a few in the center of the small field of flowers. He had now gotten carried away, picking out the little hidden weeds underneath the shrub like plants. He checked his watch, mid afternoon. That meant at any moment that wedding party would be here to take pictures. Ushijima forced himself up and began carefully walking out of the field. Just as he had reached the path, he heard joyful chattering approaching. He turned and began making his way in the opposite direction. Being the head groundskeeper at Unmei garden wasn’t a glamorous job, but Ushijima enjoyed doing it. He worked hard maintaining the grounds, and seeing so many people in awe at the result never failed to please him. He reached his destination and unlocked one of the side doors of the visual arts building, entering a small equipment room. As he reached for a pair of gardening shears Ushijima stopped in his tracks. That wedding, why haven’t he turned around to look at them? To see them admire his work? He always did, but maybe subconsciously he didn’t want to be in they’re way. After all, he was already sweaty and dirt covered. Ushijima took his sheers and locked the door. He began walking to the cherry blossom trees, already there were pink buds, making it the ideal time to cut off any old branches.  
Trimming was Ushijima's preferred gardening task, he found it very therapeutic. But in the back of his mind he still couldn’t shake that wedding, he was a very consistent person, so why haven’t he looked? It didn’t matter, he decided. Thanks to the luxury hotels placed at the base of the garden’s mountain there would likely be a hundred more wedding party’s to appreciate his flowers, a hundred more blooming brides, and a hundred more couples leaving they’re gates happy. How long would they stay happy with that commitment was the question. His mother was already-  
“Ushijima! Hey, hey, Ushijima!” an exasperated man called, running towards him. Ushijima turned, lowering his shears.  
“What is it Goshiki?” Ushijima asked. The dark haired male stopped and leaned on the tree, breathing heavily.  
“Staff meeting- ah in the visual arts center” he panted.  
“Now?” Ushijima inquired.  
“Yes, and we’re late.” Goshiki finished, running back in the direction he came. Ushijima followed jogging at a brisk pace and easily caught up.  
“Why was I not informed?” Ushjima asked.  
“Well, I was supposed to tell you yesterday and forgot, sorry,” Goshiki explained, cringing.  
Ushijima did not respond as they reached the building, entering through the front, and turning into a small meeting room set aside for clients.  
“Nice of you to join us,” Benpi said, glaring.  
“Apologies,” Ushijima replied while Goshiki scratched the back of his head, taking a seat. Benpi turned, addressing the staff.  
“As you all know, spring is the garden’s most popular season, but this year is extra special because Mr. and Mrs. Borobu are coming to renew vows. This is going to be a very big and expensive event. They have hired much of their own staff internationally,” she paused as a surprised murmer arose among the staff, “This means our job is to simply keep this place in tip top shape. They are coming to tour the garden tomorrow so everyone be on their best behavior. That is all,” She finished and briskly walked out of the room, looking every bit like the rude manager.  
Ushijima thought that was rather brief to call a meeting about. These must be some important clients. Ushijima turned to Goshiki,  
“Who is this Borobu?” He asked.  
“You’ve never heard of the red blob?! Borobu created the most recognizable cartoon character ever! And made bank off it too,” Goshiki explained.  
“I see, someone who hires internationally must be wealthy,” Ushijima concluded.  
“Yeah,” Goshiki agreed, leaning back in his chair. “I just hope they aren’t all stuck up if we have to work near them,”  
Ushijima gave a nod in reply, then left to continue his trimming. He had a long day ahead of him if he wanted the gardens to be prepared for tomorrow.  
...  
Ushijima arrived bright and early, looking over the grounds one last time to ensure they met his standards. As always, they did. By the time he was in the equipment room and checking over his list of to do’s for the day, Goshiki had arrived.  
“Good morning Ushijima,” Goshiki beamed, “what’s on the agenda for today?” He asked.  
“I was planning on doing some detailed weeding and trimming by the bridge, then cut some of the branches at the main entrance, while you trim down the wisterias, they’re growing very aggressively this year,” Ushijima finished.  
“Right, is there any chance I could do the bridge instead?” Goshiki asked, a pleading look in his eyes. Ushijima shrugged,  
“That’s fine, just don’t forget to water around there as well,” he replied.  
“Thanks Ushiwaka,” Goshiki exclaimed, grabbing the small clippers and jogging off.  
Ushijima smiled slightly, he figured Goshiki would want the bridge considering it was the most popular stop for young ladies who visited the garden. He checked the time, the garden had just opened. Grabbing the long clippers, Ushijima began the walk to the wisteria trees.  
Ten minutes in, Ushijima remembered why he had wanted Goshiki to do this. Properly clipping the vines was difficult enough but occasionally He would clip one, forget to move and get hit by it, leaving petals on his clothes and in his hair. Ushijima squinted, trying to clip a vine with the sun in his eyes,  
“Looks like you’re having some trouble.” A voice taunted from behind him.  
Ushijima clenched the clippers in surprise, landing a vine on him a second later. He grunted, spinning around to find a tall figure doubled over with laughter. Ushijima shook the vine from his shoulders.  
“Hello,” Ushijima said, trying to hide his annoyance. The figure let his laughter die down before responding,  
“Hello there, plant man,” the male responded, taking some deep breaths. Now fully irritated Ushijima sought to get to the point,  
“Can I help you?” He Questioned, taking note of his loud red hair, making himself look more like a plant.  
“Yeah, I’m looking for the head groundskeeper, I’m told he’s tall, stern, and intimidating. Do you know where I could find him?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
Ushijima sighed internally, he had clearly talked to Goshiki,  
“I am the head groundskeeper, Ushijima Wakatoshi, pleased to meet you,” Ushijima introduced, extending his hand.  
“Well what do you know? I never woulda guessed!” The man exclaimed, grabbing Ushijima’s hand with both of his own, shaking it aggressively, “I’m Satori Tendō, and the pleasure is all mine” he finished, smiling.  
“How may I help you?” Ushijima repeated, trying to move this along.  
“I'm the dessert guy for the Borobu’s, y’know, the hoity toity folks coming here to renew vows?” Tendo explained.  
“Yes, I am aware,” Ushijima responded.  
“Well as it turns out, they are such big fans of this place that they want part of they’re dessert to include the flowers, that being said I don’t want something to go awry and make them sick. So do you have any suggestions?” He inquired.  
“There are many edible plants here, you could use the peonies, which are by the bridge, the violas which are in many of the boxes around the buildings or the carnations by the entrance. And of course any of our Sakura blossoms once they bloom.” Ushijima recounted, pointing him in the directions of the locations.  
Tendō followed his gaze, turning his whole body, looking rather zoned out, but nodding politely.  
“Right, and what about these?” Tendo asked, turning to face Ushijima and plucking a purple wisteria off his shoulder. Tendo leaned in very close, staring intensely at Ushijima and the flower between them. As if helping him see the flower more clearly would change Ushjima’s response.  
“Yes, but-“ before he could finish Tendo stuffed the whole flower in his mouth and began chewing.  
“I mean, it’s not bad. Good looking though,” He concluded, swallowing.  
It took Ushijima a second to find his voice again, “I… meant to say that it’s edible, but in moderation, and the seeds are toxic so use caution when using them,” he explained, annoyed how he was caught off guard so quickly.  
“That makes sense, I suppose I better check out those other violin flowers, see how they taste,” He remarked.  
“Violas.” Ushijima corrected.  
“Right, those, anyway thanks for your help, hope to see you around plant man,” Tendo called as he turned and walked away, giving a backhanded wave.  
Ushijima stood there, perplexed. He had never met such a strange individual. He methodically turned and went back to clipping, hoping to forget the odd encounter.  
It was late afternoon when Ushijima finally finished trimming and picking up the wisteria vines. He left Goshiki to do the daily watering while he drug himself to the front entrance; hoping to quickly trim the overhanging branches and go home. The entire garden had a twelve foot wooden fence surrounding its five acres with only two entry points, making it more secluded. It had been a long day with only one task, but at least now the sun was mostly in the west so he could look up and trim without irritation.  
“Heeeeyyyy, Ushiwaka,”  
Well, maybe some irritation, and by the sound of it he had spoken to Goshiki again.  
“Tendo,” Ushijima addressed, not looking away from his task.  
“So I see you two have met,” Benpi chirped to his right, “I hope Ushijima has tended to all your needs,” she emphasized.  
Ushijima turned to look at the two, Benpi yet again looking like the up tight, manager.  
“Oh you bet he did, plant man here hooked me up,” Tendo answered, crossing around to clap Ushijima on the back. Ushijima grunted,  
“Yes, I’m happy to help.” he replied.  
“Great, well it was wonderful to have you at the garden this afternoon Tendo, we look forward to you coming again,” Benpi finished, going back in through the main entrance.  
“I take it the Borabu’s have already left,” Ushijima concluded.  
“Actually no, I think I saw them canoodling by the sakura trees, I believe they intend to stay till closing. That’s probably why miss stick-in-the-mud rushed back inside,” Tendo replied.  
“I see,” Ushijima said, returning to his task, hoping Tendo would go away.  
“So tell me Ushiwaka, with all the weddings I’ve heard about that come through here, I’m sure you’re exposed to many happy couples. But based on your bare hands, I assume you haven’t found anyone of your own. Why is that?” Tendo inquired, raising his eyebrows and leaning in uncomfortably close.  
Ushijima had finished and began picking up the branches, not making eye contact. An intruding question for a friend, much less someone he’d met that day.  
“I don’t have time for it,” Ushijima replied, working even more quickly now, moving down the sidewalk. Tendo followed,  
“C’mon, I see the people that visit this garden, they’re attractive and many of them are loaded. So what’s keeping you?” Tendo continued  
“Nothing, I’m content here. I enjoy groundskeeping and I am happy,” Ushijima finished, growing more uncomfortable and frustrated. He took his bundle of branches and hurried toward the main entrance, hoping he wouldn’t be followed inside.  
“Are you sure that’s all? It feels like there’s more.” Tendo pressed, following him to the main gate. Ushijima turned,  
“Stop concerning yourself with my personal affairs and leave me be.” Ushijima said slowly, fuming. He turned and went inside, thankfully, he was not followed.  
Ushijima locked up the equipment room and slung his bag over his shoulder. He had already sent a beaming Goshiki home, with a suggestion to keep his distance from the red haired fellow. Apparently one of the young ladies had given Goshiki her number.  
What an exhausting and unproductive day, Ushijima thought, making his way up the path towards the entrance. At least the Sakura trees were beginning to bloom nicely. Ushijima suddenly noticed a couple sitting on the bench several yards away from him. The garden was about to close, he figured he should go tell them, but his legs wouldn’t move. There was something about this couple, both were easily older than his mother. They were holding each other, admiring the budding blossoms, smiling. The husband said something that made the wife laugh as he kissed her forehead. She leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing contently.  
“What are you doing? we’re closing,” Benpi’s voice came from behind him.  
“Sorry, just...looking at the buds,” he responded dumby.  
Benpi looked down the path at the smiling couple,“Let’s leave through the side entrance,” she suggested, turning.  
Ushijima followed, confused. Why wouldn’t she of all people kick them out? And why had they looked so happy? They looked more in love than any couple he had ever seen wed in this garden.  
“They looked captivated, didn’t they?” Benpi commented, Crossing through the smaller entrance leading to a paved path.  
“Yes, very,” Ushijima replied.  
“That’s the Borobu’s for you. They share a love as strong and eternal as redwood,” Benpi mocked, slightly rolling her eyes. Ushijima guessed she had been told that by one of them and found it ridiculous.  
“Anyway, goodnight Ushijima,” Benpi said, clicking her way down the path.  
He stood there a moment. As strong and eternal as redwood. Tendo’s bright red hair flashed to the front of his mind. Tendo. Perhaps he had been too harsh on him.  
...  
The dreadful task of mowing the sod around the garden came the next day. Goshiki sighed and slumped over to the back of the equipment room, grabbing the push lawn mower. Ushijima drove the riding lawn mower out of a small shed next to the visual arts center. Goshiki had lost his riding privileges when he got nervous once and accidentally drove over a flower bed. Goshiki began pushing towards the entrance which had few trees and smaller sections. Ushijima went in the opposite direction, deciding to start with the biggest section; a large lot scattered with birch trees and benches. Ushijima put the mower down and began skillfully steering his way around the trees. He zoned out, thinking about yesterday. Why had Tendo asked those questions? He didn’t seem like the type to purposely anger people or ask meaningless questions. That meant he was truly curious. Ushijima was shook from his thoughts when he saw a flash of red from behind one of the birch trees. He stopped for a moment, looking around. It’s nothing, just my imagination, Ushijima concluded. He continued, rounding tree after tree. Zoning out again, he thought about the Borobu’s and what Benpi had said, so poetic yet cheesy. Ushijima was so engrossed in his thoughts that he nearly ran over Tendō, who had popped out from behind the tree trunk. Ushijima hit the breaks so fast he nearly fell over the front of the mower. Tendō screamed, grabbing his foot.  
“Are you alright?” Ushijima exclaimed.  
“Fine, why?” Tendo replied, immediately stopping. Ushijima frowned,  
“Why are you here?” He asked, trying to sound indifferent.  
“I was hoping we could talk, and I could apologize for yesterday,” Tendo explained.  
Ushijima noticed he had finished the field, “Follow me.” He instructed, lifting the mower and riding out of the field, towards the equipment room.  
“Can I ride?” Tendo asked, eyebrows raised.  
“No,” Ushijima replied.  
Fair enough, Tendo thought. Ushijima hopped off the mower and opened the shed, grabbing a bag for the grass it had collected.  
“You wanted to talk,” Ushijima said, not looking up from his task.  
“Yeah, I wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I shouldn’t have been so invasive, that was insensitive of me,” He explained.  
Ushijima nodded, transferring the grass.  
“It’s just, you and I are in similar situations, working near happy events like weddings and parties and I just…” he trailed off.  
“Continue,” Ushijima coaxed, listening more intently.  
“I don’t know, being surrounded by so many happy people, I think that would rub off,” Tendo continued, leaning up against the lawn mower “but… are you happy?” He asked rhetorically.  
Ushijima took the full bag and set it inside the equipment room, then turned to Tendo,  
“I believe I understand your feelings, but I just don’t see them as happy,” Ushijima finished.  
“But how can you not? Those exuberant young brides and dashing grooms,” he exclaimed, adjusting an imaginary bow tie.  
“Divorces are often painful and expensive.” Ushijima replied, looking away.  
“Speaking from experience? Not to pry,” Tendo explained, not wanting to repeat yesterday.  
“Unfortunately, yes,” Ushijima answered, fiddling with his water bottle in the shed.  
“Oh it wasn’t with that pencil skirt chick I hope,” Tendo joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
“What? Oh, no. I meant my own parents,” Ushijima explained.  
“I’m sorry,” Tendo said. Ushijima shrugged, taking a sip.  
“But that doesn’t mean all marriage ends in divorce, many couples stay happily married, like the Borobu’s,” Tendo smiled.  
“50 percent of all marriages end in divorce,” Ushijima stated.  
“Yes but that means 50 percent stay together,” Tendo clapped Ushijima on the back, “You need to look at the glass half full Ushiwaka,” Tendo finished.  
“Perhaps,” Ushijima replied, getting back on the mower. He turned,  
“I also wanted to apologize for yesterday, I let my emotions get the better of me,” Ushijima apologized.  
“No sweat, I kinda deserved it,” Tendo answered, scratching the back of his head.  
Ushijima smiled slightly, “I better get back to it, will you be back to pick flowers for the renewal? I’m here if you need any help,” Ushijima offered.  
“Thanks, you’ll see me around, maybe not in front of your mower next time,” Tendo turned, “See you around plant man” Tendo called, giving another backhanded wave.  
Ushijima drove towards his next task, fairly content. Despite his strange exterior, Tendo seemed down to earth. He was glad, perhaps they could become friends in this short time.  
...  
Tendo continued to visit the garden nearly every day. He claimed that there was so little preparation and so much time to kill before the renewal. Ushijima didn’t mind, Tendo followed him around while he did his tasks. It was nice to have someone to talk to, which surprised him. They talked of everything, what France was like, the strange clients they had encountered, and they’re shared love of volleyball.  
“We’ll have to play together sometime,” Tendo smiled.  
“On the same side, I would hate to beat you and kill your spirit” Ushijima joked.  
“Psh, I know all about killing spirits. I wrote a song about it once during a game,” Tendo replied, reminiscing “would you like to hear it?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in his signature look.  
“Sur-” Ushijima was cut off by yelling and the sound of hard sprinting.  
“Ushijima!!” Goshiki cried, running over to the two.  
“Goshiki, what-“  
“Meeting, late, sorry!” Goshiki huffed and then ran back the way he came.  
“Sorry, I’ll be back,” Ushijima explained.  
“Nah, I’ll be heading home now anyway,” Tendo looked past him to a running Goshiki, “but it looks like you better start running Ushiwaka,” Tendo teased.  
“Right,” Ushijima waved, running after Goshiki.  
“See you around plant man,” Tendo called behind him.  
They made good time, arriving just as Benpi was about to start. Ushijima made a note to ask that Benpi started using an email chain to announce meetings.  
“As you all know, the vow renewal will occur on Saturday. The entire garden will be closed for this event. You have all been doing a stellar job maintaining the buildings, grounds, and providing services. So much so that the Borobu’s have decided to invite the staff to their vow renewal.” Benpi paused, as chatter began “for those of you who wish to accept, know that this will be a formal event and you must be on your best behavior, as you are still representing Unmei. That is all,” she finished, walking out of the room.  
“Do you think you’ll go?” Goshiki asked.  
“I’m not sure, these events aren’t my forte,” Ushijima replied.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun, plus there will probably be some top tier food,” Goshiki added.  
“Maybe, but I don’t think with my stomach as you do. Let’s get back to work,” Ushijima finished, turning.  
“I don’t think with my stomach,” Goshiki protested, following him out.  
Ushijima sometimes wondered if he had a brain to think with underneath those bangs; but he did his job well and with an enthusiasm that Ushijima admired. In finishing his task of weeding around some trees, Ushijima decided it would be a good idea to go. Perhaps it would be fun, and even if it wasn’t, it certainly wouldn’t be dull. Not with Tendo around.  
...  
The next day was Thursday, a slow day considering that’s when the sprinklers turned on for most of the morning. In an effort to keep busy Ushijima and Goshiki each took a hose and watered some of the boxed plants around the buildings. Goshiki was complaining how difficult it was to find a tie that he liked. Ushijima nodded, lost in his thoughts. It had been some time since he had gone to a formal event, however he was sure his suit still fit him.  
“Heyyyy Ushiwaka, bowl cut,” Tendo greeted.  
“It is a stylish and practical cut that frames my face nicely.” Goshiki defended, exasperated.  
“Is that what your barber tells you?” Tendo inquired. Goshiki’s ears went pink as he looked down, not commenting further.  
“So I hear you guys got an invite,” Tendo announced “are you going?” He asked.  
“We both are, I believe,” Ushijima responded, looking at Goshiki who was checking his reflection in the window.  
“Nice, make sure to bring your dancing shoes. The Borobu’s are very nimble on the floor for their age,” Tendo explained. Ushijima froze, he couldn’t dance, he didn’t like dancing. But surly he wouldn’t be forced to.  
“Something wrong? You looked a little stiff there for a moment,” Tendo observed.  
“I… don’t typically dance,” Ushijima explained.  
“I figured, when’s your break?” He asked.  
“Goshiki and I typically take it around noon, why?” Ushijima questioned.  
“I’m teaching you to dance, obviously,” Tendo replied.  
“No, I’m fine. You don’t have to. It’s unnecessary. Besides I was planning on working through my break today anyway,” Ushijima explained.  
“No, I saw you bring in your tupperware of hashed beef rice,” Goshiki interrupted.  
Ushijima sighed internally, “Where would we practice?” He asked.  
“There’s this weird room in the building that’s always empty and well lit,” Tendo offered.  
“The lantern room? I suppose that could work,” Ushijima replied.  
“Great, see you then plant man,” Tendo said walking away, giving his backhand wave.  
“That was abrupt,” Goshiki commented.  
“Yes, but that’s Tendo for you,” Ushijima replied, returning to his work.  
At noon Ushijima grabbed his lunch from the equipment room,  
“Not coming to learn to dance?” He asked.  
“Psh, I’m a master on the dance floor,” Goshiki said before turning to go sit on a bench by the bridge and eat lunch.  
Ushijima walked through the visual arts center, down a few hallways to the lantern room. It wasn't popular because while it was large, it was tucked away further back in the building. Also most guests preferred the outside beauty compared to the attractions inside, especially during spring. Ushijima entered, the room was fairly large with a polished floor, a few feet above his head there hung lanterns of varying lengths and styles that covered the ceiling. Ushijima noticed that there were vases of gardenias in each corner, probably from a previous event.  
“Hey Ushiwaka,” Tendo called, leaning up against the far wall.  
“Hello Tendo,” Ushijima replied.  
“Ready to learn from the best?” He asked.  
“Yes, but where is the music?” Ushijima questioned.  
“I’ve got that and everything else covered,” Tendo answered as he handed Ushijima a bluetooth earbud. Ushijima put it in, setting his lunch against the wall.  
“So how does this work?” He asked.  
“Simple, I’ll play the music and you watch me first. Then we’ll rewind it and add you in,” Tendo explained, pulling out his phone, “This is a simple waltz,” he said, putting his phone in his pocket and beginning to step as a calm piano music began to play.  
He was very graceful, stepping in a rectangular shape. He almost looked like he was gliding while holding an imaginary person in his arms, as the song continued he began to change his steps to be wider and more angled. He still kept the same foot movement but he moved in wide circles rather than a box.  
“This is a little more advanced but we can try it,” Tendo elaborated.  
The music finished and He walked over, “ready to try?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes,” Ushijima replied, walking with him to the center of the room.  
“It’s like this, left forward, right out, together, right back, left out, together. Those are the lead steps, now copy me,” Tendo instructed as he continued to do the movements.  
Ushijima stood beside him and began copying, left forward, right out, together, right back, left out. This was fairly easy.  
“Great, now try to move more like a dancer and less like an elephant,” Tendo said as Ushijima glared, “really try to feel the movement,” he elaborated. Ushijima tried his best to sway with the movement of his legs, he looked to Tendo for approval and was greeted with a wince.  
“Let’s try together with music, maybe that will help.” Tendo offered, pulling out his phone and starting the piano music. He stepped in front of Ushijima,  
“Okay, we hold our hands together and since you’re leading, place your other arm on my torso” Tendo instructed as he rested his other hand on Ushijima’s shoulder, “now when I say go, you begin with your left foot,” he explained.  
“Okay,” Ushijima replied.  
“Ready, go,”  
The movement’s weren’t great at first, Ushijima was slightly behind the beat. Tendo began counting to three under his breath to help him along. He eventually got up to speed and tried to relax his body like Tendo’s. He discovered an immense tenseness in his shoulders. Had he been holding his breath?  
“Sway, feel the pulse,” Tendo said softly, interrupting his thoughts, “and remember to look up,” he added.  
Ushijima hadn’t realized he’d been staring at his feet, he looked up to meet Tendo’s eyes. They were large and surprisingly calm; Ushijima found that his legs were operating a lot more smoothly than before. They glided along, perfectly in sync. As they continued it became easier, Ushijima found his movements were more relaxed as Tendo matched him.  
“Ready to try the advanced part?” Tendo asked, “Just match my movements,” he said, taking larger, angled steps.  
Ushijima matched his steps surprisingly quickly and they began gliding in large circles.  
“Impressive,” Tendo commented, making Ushijima bring his head back up “now try a spin,” he said,  
“A spin?” Ushijima questioned,  
“Yes, I’m the lady in this situation and I wish to be dazzled by a twirl,” Tendo exclaimed.  
Ushijima quickly stopped and held his right arm up, placing his palm to Tendo’s. Tendo quickly twirled and resumed his arm positions and they continued.  
“That was a little clunky, but you’re left handed so that’s not surprising,” Tendo commented,  
Ushijima was surprised that he’d noticed, but that was to be expected after seeing him at work so often.  
“Let’s try a few more,” Tendo suggested, Ushijima nodded.  
They continued, four steps and a twirl, four steps and a twirl. By the fourth spin he had the timing down.  
“Not bad, one more and then try to dip,” Tendo said,  
“Dip?” Ushijima asked.  
He did not get a response as they went into their final spin. He finished and gracefully leaned far to Ushijima’s left. Tendo threw his head back dramatically, arms around Ushijima’s neck. He had timed it perfectly as the music stopped, Ushijima leaned over him, still holding half his weight.  
“Not bad Wakatoshi,” Tendo commented looking up at him.  
Ushijima held his breath; he could see the lights of the lanterns reflected in Tendo’s eyes. Ushijima looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit.  
“Th-thank you,” Ushijima muttered, pulling them back up and letting go of Tendo. He checked the clock,  
“My break is almost over, I better go,” he said, walking over to the far wall. As he did the melody to another song began to play, Tendo quickly walked over.  
🎼Ask me why my-  
Tendo briskly grabbed the earbud out of Ushijima’s ear.  
“Sorry about that,” He apologized, quickly putting them away, “now you have the skills to dazzle any lady on the dance floor,” he finished, looking back at Ushijima.  
“Yes, thank you Tendo, I really appreciate this,” Ushijima thanked, walking towards the door.  
“Sure, no problem, I’m going to head out,” Tendo said, walking to the side exit.  
“Okay, thank you again” Ushijima called, walking down the hall.  
“Anytime, plant man,” Tendo answered walking out the door. He walked to the side of the building and stopped for a moment; taking deep breaths to calm his racing heartbeat.  
As Ushijima quickly ate his lunch next to the equipment room entrance, he couldn’t help but think about what Tendo had said; dazzle any lady on the dance floor. Somehow, Ushijima couldn’t really picture himself dancing with anyone else, not like that at least.  
...  
Friday had come, Ushijima had sent Goshiki to fertilize the shrubs which was a day long task while he trimmed them. Ushijima hadn’t realized he’d been dreading this until he saw Tendo come around that afternoon. He was carrying a large, shallow plastic bin.  
“We should fill it up with a bit of water before putting the flowers in,” Ushijima suggested.  
“You read my mind plant man,” Tendo responded enthusiastically, as He placed it under one of the nozzles on the side of the visual arts center.  
“You don’t have to call me that, we are friends, you can call me Wakatoshi,” Ushijima offered.  
“Really? You looked a little tense when I called you that yesterday,” Tendo responded, turning on the water.  
Ushijima froze, he had noticed. Why didn’t he tease him for it? He thought Tendo would take any chance to poke fun at him.  
“Besides, plant man fits so well after that tree incident,” Tendo continued, interrupting his thoughts, “Speaking of which, let’s start there,” he suggested, turning off the water.  
Ushijima nodded, picking up the bin and beginning to walk in the direction of the wisterias.  
As they reached the tree Ushijima handed Tendo a pair of small clippers.  
“You do the choosing, I don’t trust myself to meet your standards.” Ushijima explained.  
“Don’t sell yourself short, you help maintain this beauty after all,” Tendo responded, beginning to clip the flowers. Ushijima followed him with the bin.  
Eventually Tendo decided that the flowers he wanted were growing on the middle parts of the vines. He began reaching up, slightly tugging the vines down to reach the ones he wanted. Ushijima looked at the flowers he had picked, they were pristine and all relatively the same size. Ushijima was impressed. All of a sudden he heard a loud snap, he had to stop himself from dropping the bin. There was Tendo on the ground, a wisteria vine draped over him. Ushijima couldn’t help himself, he began laughing slightly. He walked around to see Tendo’s eyes glaring up at him. Ushijima took a deep breath,  
“It seems you're the plant man now,” he joked.  
“Hilarious,” Tendo responded, getting up and brushing himself off, “I think we have enough of these, let’s continue, I want to clip some strawberry blossoms,” he explained.  
“I’m surprised you know we have them,” Ushijima responded. “they’re kind of hidden, we only have them to keep the few rabbits we have away from the flowers,” He explained, leading them down a path.  
“Yeah, Goshiki told me. Apparently the rabbits aren’t the only ones that eat them,” Tendo said.  
“I’m not surprised,” Ushijima answered.  
He led Tendo to a small space behind some shrubbery, Tendo knelt and began clipping the small white flowers. Ushijima saw he was very particular about petal numbers and size; he was well trained. He also noticed how much Tendo’s hair looked like a strawberry. Ushijima then led him over to the pansies by the bridge and clipped a few of those. Tendo got up from the ground, satisfied with what he had. Ushijima handed him the bin as they walked back to the building to get the lid.  
“You’re really skilled at this,” Ushijima said,  
“I just have an eye for pretty things,” Tendo answered, securing the lid.  
“That would explain why you visit the garden so much,” Ushijima commented, happy that his work was being appreciated.  
Tendo smiled to himself, “Yeah,” he lifted the bin, why do you think I hang around you, he thought.  
“I better get going, lots to do for tomorrow, I’ll see you around plant man,” he called, walking away.  
Ushijima frowned “It’s not like I call him strawberry head,” he muttered to himself.  
Tendo turned, “Satori,” he smiled, turning back and walking to the front entrance, “See you tomorrow Wakatoshi,” he waved.  
...  
Ushijima fiddled with the middle button on his blazer. He was never good at formal events; even though he should be considering he’d witnessed so many. He always seemed to end up doing something stupid like tripping or staining his shirt. At least Goshiki and Tendo will be there. He walked through the main entrance, looking down as he walked to avoid tripping.  
“Hey Ushiwaka,” Goshiki greeted when he reached the visual arts center.  
“Hello Goshiki, you look nice,” Ushijima commented, he had chosen a purple tie.  
“I could say the same of you, interesting choice with Scarlett tie,” Goshiki observed.  
“Yeah I-,”  
“Let’s go boys, don't want to be late,” Benpi ordered, coming out of nowhere and ushering them towards one of the open grass areas.  
It was very pretty, white wooden folding chairs lined up and lillies lining the aisle hanging off the chairs in ribboned baskets. Benpi ushered Goshiki and and Ushijima to one of the last aisles and pointed to their seats,  
“You will be sitting here with other staff members,” she explained.  
Goshiki went to take the aisle seat, Ushijima sat next to him.  
“I love seeing the decorations,” Goshiki commented.  
Ushijima nodded, looking up. Nice weather for this, not a cloud in the sky. But also no relief from the sun, Ushijima might have started sweating profusely if it wasn't for the breeze. The seats began to fill up with nicely dressed guests, it was a rather small affair, he wondered where Tendo was. He could picture him wearing some crazy patterned tie. A brown haired man sat down in front of them and turned around,  
“Do either of you have some paper or something? It’s very hot, I feel like I’m practicing volleyball in high school again,” he panted.  
Ushijima chuckled, “You should’ve come to Shiratorizawa, these were the days our couch would make us sprint laps. But no, I don’t have anything, sorry,” Ushijima finished.  
“I do, here,” Tendo said, handing him a piece of cardstock, “Hey Wakatoshi,” He greeted, sitting next to Ushijima and Goshiki, “looking sharp you two,” he complimented.  
Ushijima saw he had chosen a Scarlett tie as well, he looked different. Like usual but more polished, and handsome.  
“Thank you,” Ushijima replied looking down, afraid his eyes would betray his emotions. He might start profusely sweating after all. Thankfully Goshiki started gushing about the decor.  
There was only a simple wooden arch with white ribbon at the front of the seating. Ushijima supposed this was going to be more casual than a wedding. Pleasant music began to play in hidden speakers as the couple walked forward. Not down the aisle, but from the sides. Mr Borobu walked in from the left and Mrs. Borabu from the right. He wore a suit and she wore a simple white dress, fitting for her age. They met in the arch, holding hands as Benpi stepped forward. Ironic that they would want her officiating.  
“Thank you all for coming,” Benpi projected, “We are here to witness the renewal of vows between Mr. and Mrs. Borabu,” she turned to them “you may proceed when ready,” she finished.  
Mr. Borabu cleared his throat, “Shurui, as we stand in the garden where we were wed 50 years ago I look back and think about how young we were, and how much we loved each other. Seeing us now, I know that love has not changed. Our love has faced challenges and difficulties, but those have only made it stronger. I share a love with you that is enduring and endless. In sickness and in health, in times of wanting and times of plenty. In happiness and sadness, my love has not changed but it has grown. I love you with all that I am and I always will,” He finished, smiling.  
Ushijima could see her eyes were wet. He thought that was a slightly cheesy performance, but sweet. He glanced over at Tendo, who was staring straight ahead, as if the words put him in a trance. Ushijima turned back as Mrs. Borabu began to speak,  
“Aoki, ever since we first met our love has been like water. What was once a mountain stream has become a large river. Consistent, always flowing. Not a day has passed where I haven’t realized how lucky I am to be with you. I couldn’t have ever asked for a better friend, or husband. You are my other half, for now and forever,” She finished, as Mr. Borabu reached forward to wipe a tear for her.  
Ushijima was surprised, they had everyone captivated by their words, even Benpi looked moved. They then exchanged rings again, looking at each other like newlyweds.  
“Your vows have been renewed, go in peace,” Benpi finished as they exchanged a quick kiss.  
Everyone began clapping, as a whole it was a rather short ceremony. They walked down the center aisle holding hands, looking very youthful for their age.  
“The couple now asks for everyone to join them for dancing and food,” Benpi announced, as people began to get up and head toward the visual arts center.  
“That was beautiful,” Goshiki said, swallowing.  
“Yes,” Ushijima replied.  
“I better get going to fulfill my part of the event,” Tendo commented, getting up, “After all, I’ve seen your amazing work. It’s my turn to show off mine,” he gestured to the garden before walking away, “See you in there,”  
Ushijima waved and turned to Goshiki,  
“Should we get going, you were the one who was excited for the food,” Ushijima recalled, getting up. Goshiki looked down in slight embarrassment,  
“Right, lets go,” He replied, following.  
The room they chose was by far the most popular one for large events, three chandeliers hung in a high ceiling, one side of the room was entirely open to a large patio. The inside held tables decorated with vases filled with lilies and a buffet while outside a band was finishing setting up. Ushijima admired the simple way they lit the patio with hanging lanterns. He and Goshiki quickly found the table for staff members and got in line for food.  
“It smells good,” Goshiki commented.  
“Yes,” Ushijima replied, looking past him to try and spot Satori.  
They proceeded through the line, and Goshiki loaded his plate. Ushijima simply settled for some fish and red rice. They then proceeded to the dessert table. Tendo had switched outfits rather quickly, now wearing a chef's garb and tall hat. He turned around, replacing the strawberry shortcake as a blonde male left with a rather large piece.  
“Heyyyy Wakatoshi,” he greeted, “see anything you like?” He asked, eyebrows raised.  
Ushijima looked down, eyes wide. Tendo was talented, he had decorated candied strawberries with the strawberry blossoms. There were three chocolate cakes with a powdered sugar outline of a flower and purple and white pansies. Most impressive was the wisteria flowers within clear mochi. As Goshiki took a piece of cake and left, Ushijima realized how long he had been staring.  
“Sorry, thank you,” he spurted, taking a couple strawberries.  
Ushijima quickly walked back to his table, he could feel Tendo’s eyes on him. He could picture him standing there, smirking, thinking about how stupid he sounded. Ushijima wanted to kick himself as he sat down. He drank some water, knowing he must look flushed. Goshiki was already half way through his meal.  
“Man, you gotta try this stuff, that Tendo sure knows how to make a cake,” Goshiki gushed.  
Ushijima nodded, eating carefully so not to spill anything on himself. After finishing he looked down at the two strawberries. He loved strawberries but these looked almost too pretty to eat.  
“I can eat them if you don’t want them,” Goshiki remarked, noticing his staring.  
“No, thank you,” Ushijima replied, picking one up.  
It was everything he expected it to be and more. Fresh, sweet, and delicious. He ate the whole thing, including the stem. The band started to play as the Borobu’s began dancing a lively swing step. Others got up to join them. Everyone had eaten now and the caterers were cleaning up.  
“Don’t like the strawberries Ushiwaka?” Tendo asked.  
Ushijima looked up, “No, they are amazing. You are very talented,” he replied, eating the second one.  
Tendo nodded, He was back in his suit now, turning towards the dance floor. Ushijima glanced at Goshiki who was also looking at the happy dancers as the music ended.  
“Aren’t you going to show us your moves?” Ushijima asked.  
Goshiki looked down, “Yes, but a slow song is next and I-”  
“No problem, my assistant isn’t good at dancing so you can help balance him,” Tendo offered, turning, “hey, Shirabu. Come over here,” he called as a nervous looking brown haired man walked over.  
“Goshiki, Shirabu. Shirabu, Goshiki,” Tendo introduced, “I suggest you both get out there and show us some moves,” He urged.  
They smiled nervously, walking to the dance floor together.  
“Don’t you think that was slightly forced?” Ushijima asked.  
“Right now, probably. But trust me, they’ll hit it off. I have a good sense of these things,” he answered.  
“Well, you seem confident,” Ushijima replied, shrugging.  
“Speaking of dancing, when the next song that’s in tempo plays, you should show off your dance moves,” Tendo commented, “That is if you want to,” he finished.  
Ushijima nodded, turning to watch the two stumble slightly trying to find the rhythm. Over the second half of the song Goshiki tried his best, but Shirabu looked like a lost cause. They were both laughing though, having a good time despite the lack of skill. As the song ended a new one came on. The Borobu’s began dancing a waltz. Ushijima felt a surge of panic and swallowed nervously. He turned to Tendo,  
“Would you like to dance, Satori?” He asked.  
“Of course Wakatoshi,” He responded enthusiastically, leading Ushijima to the dance floor.  
It was dark out by now, the lanterns provided a nice glow. The song was a little slower than they had practiced. As Ushijima placed his arms and took Tendo’s hand, a band member began to sing the lyrics.  
🎼Unforgettable, that’s what you are  
They took the first steps, moving stiffly at first but eventually moving together. They glided in step and Ushijima relaxed his shoulders, once again feeling the immense amount of tension he’d been carrying. He looked at Tendo, his eyes calm and warm.  
“Want to try a turn?” He asked.  
Ushijima nodded, timing it perfectly.  
🎼Never before, has someone been more,  
🎼Unforgettable  
It was smooth and felt natural. Ushijima let out a breath as they continued to glide.  
“Is something the matter, Wakatoshi?” Tendo asked.  
Ushijima cursed himself, he probably looked like a mess,  
“Yes, you said you had a sense about things, about people. What was your sense about me? Did you think we would be friends?” Ushijima spurted, hoping to draw his attention somewhere else.  
Tendo thought for a moment, “I didn’t think we would be friends, I didn’t think you would’ve accepted my apology. My sense seems to be rather incorrect when it comes to you, as we’ve become friends,” he finished.  
Ushijima nodded.  
That’s why darling, it’s incredible,  
That someone, so unforgettable  
“But I’m glad I was wrong” he whispered, closing the gap between them, so that they were dancing mere inches away from one another.  
🎼Thinks that I’m,  
🎼Unforgettable too,  
Ushijima nearly froze, he needed an ice bath. They continued, as Ushijima relaxed a bit more. Surprisingly, he began to enjoy himself. Tendo’s presence was calming. As the song finished, the two moved as one, Tendo doing a graceful twirl and dip. The last notes played out as Ushijima looked at the way the light reflected off of Tendo’s eyes, smiling admirably. Ushijima brought him back up, as they walked off.  
“I could use a glass of water,” Ushijima remarked, loosening his tie slightly.  
Tendo glanced over as they reached the table,  
“Hey we’re matching, I didn’t even notice,” he exclaimed, gesturing to their ties, “although, I’m surprised you don’t have a flower in your lapel, plant man,”  
“Huh, oh. No I don’t. Should I?” Ushijima asked.  
“Well sure, all of these flowers are from here, you should display your work a bit yourself,” Tendo remarked, plucking a carnation from the centerpiece and placing it in his lapel. Ushijima tensed up a bit, looking at the red flower,  
“Thank you, but I prefer when others admire my work” he replied, reciprocating the action. The colors matched perfectly.  
“Excuse me,” Benpi interjected, “But Mr. Borabu wishes to speak with you, Ushijima,” she explained, pointing to where the silver haired man was waiting near the exit.  
“I’ll catch you later Wakatoshi,” Tendo said, turning to walk towards Shirabu.  
Ushijima turned and walked over to Mr. Borabu. He could feel Benpi’s eyes on him. Mr Borabu turned and smiled,  
“Hello, Wakatoshi Ushijima, correct?” He asked, shaking his hand.  
“Yes, pleased to meet you sir,” Ushijima replied.  
“Ah, Aoki is fine,” He said, “I just wanted to thank you for keeping this garden so magnificent, my wife and I feel it hasn’t changed since the day we were wed here,” He thanked.  
“Of course, I try my best,” Ushijima replied, smiling.  
“I also see you’ve met our chocolatier, Satori Tendo,” he remarked, raising his eyebrows.  
“Yes, he has become a good friend,” Ushijima replied, looking down at his lapel.  
“You wanna know something funny Ushijima?” Borabu asked.  
“What’s that?” He replied.  
“That I said the same thing about my wife when we first met each other,” Borabu beamed, laughing.  
Ushijima stood there surprised, had he seen them dancing? Or trading flowers? Now that he thought about it, he and Tendo probably looked like a pair all night.  
“Anyway, thanks again for everything,” He finished, walking away.  
Mr. Borabu reminded him quite a bit of Tendo. Speaking of which, he had no clue where he was as he surveyed the room. He walked over to Goshiki and Shirabu, who left the dance floor to take a breather, Both were still laughing.  
“Have either of you seen Tendo?” He asked  
“He stepped outside,” Goshiki replied, “I have to say Ushijima, he sure taught you more than dancing. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you show that much emotion,” Goshiki commented.  
“Wait, this is Ushijima? I suppose I should’ve guessed. Tendo talks about you quite a bit,” Shirabu said.  
“Really?” Ushijima asked.  
“Yes, but you didn’t hear it from me,” Shirabu answered.  
Ushijima cleared his throat, “Well I think I’m going to go for a walk,” he said, walking towards the exit.  
“Tell Tendo we say hi,” Goshiki called after him.  
Ushijima walked speedily down the hallways and out of the front of the building. He took a deep breath and looked up, it was a clear night; he could see the stars. Ushijima didn’t know what he was doing. These feelings were pointless, he thought as he walked down the path towards the sakura trees. Tendo would have to go back soon, he would stay, perhaps they could stay in contact. But deep down he knew it was pointless. He walked through the trees, the cherry blossoms had bloomed; they were beautiful, even in the darkness. He froze as he spotted Tendo sitting on the bench; twirling the carnation in his fingers while staring at it. Ushijima walked forward,  
“May I sit?” He asked.  
Tendo looked up and Ushijima held his breath. His eyes were red and watery, easy to see even in the darkness.  
“I… I can go if you need to be alone-” Ushijima was cut off as Tendo quickly stood and hugged him, dropping the flower in the process. He didn’t say anything. Ushijima stood there, stunned. He slowly wrapped his arms around Tendo, he seemed to fit perfectly. They stood there for a while, enjoying the sounds of the night.  
“Wakatoshi,” Tendo breathed after a while.  
“Mmm?” Ushijima replied.  
“You’re squeezing a bit too tight,” he rasped.  
“Oh sorry,” Ushijima apologized , pulling away.  
“I’m the one who should be apologizing, again,” Tendo sighed looking up, “I’m usually not this emotional, I just… I’m really going to miss you,” he finished, looking down.  
“We can still stay in contact-”  
“I know, but it won’t be the same, but that’s life and I just… Ugh,” Tendo slumped back down to the bench.  
Ushijima sat down, looking up at the blossoms, pale and beautiful in the moonlight.  
“I’m going to miss you too, you have been a good friend and…” Ushijima trailed off.  
“And?” Tendo coaxed.  
“I’m not sure, I’m not good with emotions,” He finished dumbly.  
“For what it’s worth, I feel the same way,” Tendo replied.  
Ushijima looked at him in surprise, Tendo stared back with admiration,  
“Which will only make this that much harder,” Tendo finished, looking up again. He grabbed Ushijima’s hand and squeezed, Ushijima squeezed back. The two sat there for the rest of the evening, enjoying each other's company one last time.  
...  
The day was hot, not a single cloud. Which also meant not a single bit of shade or relief from the sun. Ushijima plucked some small weeds from a field of flowers. Normally he wouldn’t do so in such heat, however he had spotted the weeds and wanted to deal with them immediately. He had now gotten carried away and was halfway into the field.  
Ushijima supposed Benpi would be especially angry if he was late to his own wedding. He pushed himself up and carefully made his way out of the field, beginning to jog down the path.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it’s my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction and I tried to write the characters as accurately as possible. Also sorry for any formatting issues. Thank you.


End file.
